An Eternal Bliss
by Pepper Dine
Summary: Sequal to ACA. When their worlds unite once again, Hermione and Draco rediscover their happiness. But hapiness never lasts forever...Rated M for serious themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello Readers! I've decided to keep posting here as well. Be warned that it will be slow posting as I am in my last year at college and everythhing is hectic as usual in my life. If you wish to view the story at the original site: www dot the-record-shelf at blogspot dot com. I have other stories I am working on there as well. I will try to post as soon as I can. _

_Thanks for keeping up ^_^_

**An Eternal Bliss**

Sequel to _A_ _Constant Ache_

_by Pepper Dine_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Nobody trips over mountains. It is the small pebble that causes you to stumble. Pass all the pebbles in your path and you will find you have crossed the mountain. _

_~Author Unknown_

It was the most trying time in Draco's life. He had thought he had seen all the suffering there was and had had his fair share in plenty, but who knew there was more to come? If Blaise and his mother hadn't pushed him to it, Draco would have gone happily to his grave just to end the miserable ache in his body, but his two closest people in the world were the most stubborn gits he'd ever known.

How they ever convinced him and how he ever agreed, was lost on Draco, but he found himself wheeled into the sterilized building and his sterilized new room. He was going to be here till he got better, his mum told him and Blaise promised to keep him there even if he had to patrol the corridors at night.

Draco had his doubts. They could keep him here as long as they liked and run as many tests as they wanted to, but he still wouldn't be cured. Hadn't the same man declared his death sentence not two years ago? How could he suddenly come up with a miracle cure?

But the point had never been to cure him-they knew it was quite impossible-it was merely to stall the disease. Draco wondered why anyone even bothered. He hated being a nuisance and living for longer than necessary would certainly make one a nuisance. He had tried to protest, but it was a losing battle against his mum's tears.

So here he lay now, tubes running in and out of his arms and chest carrying liquids with weird colors. Mechanical contraptions surrounded his bed, blinking lights and showing funny charts. Someone was always present by his bedside with a clipboard, jotting things down and never speaking a word. Draco would have gone insane in the months that ensued if he hadn't been heavily sedated every time they poked and prodded him. He saw his mum sometimes, always with a watery smile, speaking words which he sometimes found hard to make out. Blaise was a regular thorn in his side, but his presence kept Draco sane. He was always making jokes and smiling and holding Draco's hand which reassured Draco in a strange way. Around Blaise, he didn't have to hide the pain or confusion.

So days blended into weeks and weeks bled into months till one night, he was wheeled in through double doors, stretched under a heavy light, and knocked out for a good twelve hours while they sorted out his "problem". Draco would never clearly remember his time in there, but the first thing he noticed when he came around two days later was how light he felt. The pain in his limbs was dull at best and for the first time in months, he smiled broadly without his jaw protesting.

Blaise explained that they had operated on his spine, cut him open from the back to get to his magical core. They had dulled the intensity with which he felt pain, but it would be temporary and they didn't know how long the effects would last. The disease will continue its progression, but without the pain, Draco felt he could manage the rest relatively calmly. At least now, he thought he could somewhat enjoy his remaining time.

Blaise took him home a week later where his Aunt Andromeda and mother welcomed him with open arms. Then followed peaceful days of Draco recovering and accommodating to this new feeling of comfort. He still had horrible headaches and there were days when his hands couldn't stop shaking, side effects of the new potions, but there was no continuous pain. For the first time in years, Draco thought about his future and possibilities.

He never confided this in his mother, but when Blaise came over, he told him of his plans and was glad in his friend's shout of delight. He brought him the books Draco requested and spent long evenings going over subjects for Draco's comprehension. They set up a small lab in the guest room and Narcissa even helped plant the herb garden in the backyard. She didn't know how her son was going to manage brewing potions for long hours, but if that was what he wanted to do, then she wouldn't stop him.

Potions had always been a great love of Draco's-something he'd inherited from Lucious' interest in the Dark Arts-and if he was willing to start a new life, who was she to stop him? She couldn't be happier! With Blaise' help, they secured a small circle of clients, mostly affiliated with the hospital Blaise worked at, but keeping them supplied kept Draco busy, and for a time, he appeared content.

Working in the lab kept his mind of things, but there was nothing to stop suppressed thoughts from resurfacing in idle moments. At night, Draco often lay awake well into the night, thinking about the one person he had tried to live so long without. He wondered if he still had a chance with her-now that he could somewhat pursue a normal life.

From what Blaise had told him, she was still single. Would she still accept him after he abandoned her? Sometimes, Draco laughed at his inner fantasies. How could he come into her life after all that? And that too, with the death sentence still looming over him? Life had been cruel to him, but he wasn't about to thrust his misery on her.

So he told himself, but still he found his thoughts wandering to her night and day. Outwardly, he maintained the calm, cheery façade for his mother and aunt, but inside, he was still writhing in agony. Draco had returned to pretend through life and if he thought no one suspected him, he was wrong.

Narcissa knew. She could read her son plain as day and it hurt her to know that he was hiding things, wearing a false mask in front of her. She never prodded him, but she pushed Blaise to it. She knew her son was close to the dark boy and she knew he would open up to him if no one else.

But she didn't like what Blaise told her. Hadn't she told Draco not to involve himself with that girl? Hadn't she warned him it would lead to nothing but trouble? But her reasons fell on deaf ears because Blaise was adamant to have Granger back in Draco's life.

She was what Draco needed right now, he explained, but Narcissa failed to see why her son would ever need a half-blood. She didn't understand what her son ever saw in that buck-toothed girl. Of course, she knew how smart the girl was and she knew how brave she had been to take down the Dark Lord-Harry Potter's closest friend-but Draco had always disliked her. She couldn't understand how that intense dislike had morphed into-dare she admit it?-love!

Determined, she turned a blind eye to Draco's pining, thinking his growing depression just a side effect of the potions. She ignored Andromeda's insistence that she go and speak to Draco-to sort out his tangled feelings and contact Granger if need be. Andromeda was too much of a free spirit and glad as Narcissa was to have her sister's company, she wasn't about to be influenced.

Besides, Lucius was still alive and she wasn't about to taint their blood to taunt her husband more. Draco seemed to understand her predicament because he never mentioned the girl. He never even complained.

"He's suffering in silence," Andromeda told her one evening as she made tea, "Just like before, Cissy, he's suffering alone. How can you put him through this again? Have you and Lucius learned nothing?"

Narcissa pursed her lips and passed the tea to her sister in silence, but she knew deep down that Andromeda was right. Draco was battling himself again, but this time, he needn't be alone. This time, his mother could help him…and Narcissa intended to-soon as she found the courage.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

How like a winter hath my absence been  
From thee, the pleasure of the  
fleeting year!  
What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!  
What old  
December's bareness everywhere!  
~William Shakespeare, "Sonnet XCVII"

* * *

For the longest time after she heard the news, Hermione couldn't stop crying. Harry patiently held her, ignoring the tears that soaked his shirt.

Addie, who soon grew tired of his mother's endless crying, squirmed in her lap, but didn't protest. He hated it when she cried, but it was seldom she did, although he knew she cried at night on his birthdays and on Christmas.

"I-I can't believe it," Hermione stuttered, taking a shuddering breath and sniffing pitifully. "We found him…"

Harry smiled gently and nodded. "I have the address. We can go anytime you're ready."

She wiped her eyes at last and settled her rosy rimmed gaze on her son, who looked at her innocently, worry marring his smooth brow. Breaking out in a watery smile, she brushed his blonde bangs off his forehead.

"Mommy?"

Hermione shook her head and kissed him, holding his small frame close. "We've…we've found your Daddy, love."

"You found him?" he asked, breaking out of her grasp and looking at both of them with wide eyes. "He not lost now?"

Harry chuckled, "That's right. We'll bring him home soon."

"I can meet Daddy!" he cried, "I show him da Quiddit I learn and we play wid da brooms-Mommy?"

Harry helped Hermione off the floor and she smoothened her dress, wiping her eyes.

"When's he coming Mommy?"

She met his chocolate brown eyes and gave a warm smile. "He'll come very soon, love. Now don't you want to see Teddy? Get your toys."

Aiden lost no time in dashing towards his discarded toys, the prospect of meeting his cousin for a good hour play washing out the recent excitement.

"Does everyone else know?" Hermione asked.

"Ron does. I suppose he's told Gin and Mum (Mrs. Weasley) by now."

Hermione nodded. She was glad she didn't have to tell Ron herself. She still felt a stab of guilt for rejecting her best friend.

"I don't want to take Aiden just yet, Harry. I want to meet him first."

Harry nodded that he understood. "Gin will look after him. Draco's living with his mother and Andromeda Black in Germany. I can arrange a portkey when you want to leave."

"What about you?"

Harry just smiled. "I'm coming with you of course."

* * *

_Two evenings later…_

When Narcissa Malfoy returned late evening, she found her son and his best friend in the lounge. Draco greeted her with a smile and Narcissa fought the urge to look over her shoulder.

"You're home early, Mother," he remarked as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

"You've a visitor," she quetly replied.

"Oh? Who-" But his words died on his lips when he saw her step inside. "Hermione…"

They stared at each other, oblivious to the other's eyes. Draco read the anger in her chocolate orbs even as tears pricked them.

"Draco!" she choked and made towards him with firm strides. Draco slowly rose from the sofa and gasped when she flung her arms around his neck. With shaking arms, Draco held her close. The others discreetly left them in privacy, but Draco hardly noticed, still reeling from shock.

"Draco, don't you-don't you ever leave me again!" Hermione cried, her voice muffled. "How could you just-!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured when she sobbed harder. "I'm so sorry…" And he took an unsteady breath, working his throat hard to keep the tears at bay. He couldn't believe that she was _here – in his arms! _How many times had he longed to hold her? To feel her soft arms about him and the press of her warm body against his?

He held her until she cried herself out and then led her to the sofa, pulling by the wrist beside him. Hermione pressed to his side with a tiny smile and he returned it with one of his own, throwing an arm about her shoulders, pulling her flush against him.

"Your eyes are all red," he said and she made a face.

"And whose fault is that?" The retort escaped her before she could bite her tongue and the smile slid off Draco's lips.

"I'm sorry-" he began, but she held up her hand, cutting him off.

"No it's-I shouldn't have said that," she amended, "Ron…he told me what happened after you left. He told me what you said to him that day in the hospital and Draco, I really can't believe the stupid stuff that goes on in your head! You must have been barking mad to think _anyone _could ever take your place! Do you know what I went through after you left? All the times I cried for you, wondering if it was something I did wrong . And I was-"

She stopped short, closing her eyes as fresh tears threatened to pour. Draco simply held her, clasping her hand in his, taking her anger without reproach. Only when she turned her head away from him to hide her tears did he protest.

"Hermione, I…I don't know what to say." He stared at their intertwined fingers as he admitted, "I thought I was doing the right thing-"

"That's what you always think, but it never quite turns out how you expect it, does it?"

He bit his lip, understanding now how much he had hurt her by running away. "Hermione, Weasley can give you so much more than I ever can and he's a decent bloke with a good family. You would have been happy with him-"

"Don't!" She whirled around to face him and he was startled at the anger in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ ever say that again! Ron told me right away that we could never work after I told him I was-I was-Merlin, Draco! Do you even know _how _you left me? What condition I was in?"

"Condition?" He searched her face, puzzled.

She nodded, breathing hard through her nose to calm her racing heart. "That night-remember how I'd been feeling ill?"

He gave a small nod, worry creasing his brow when he saw how nervous she was. "You went to Madam Pomfrey the next day didn't you?"

"I-I did and she told me I was…I was pregnant."

Draco paled, his grey moons widening in sudden realization. His breath quickened. "You were…Merlin!" He felt sick to his stomach. "And I left you…I-I'm so…!"

Hermione forgot her own anxiety when she felt his hands trembling in hers. He looked far too pale. "Draco?"

He looked at her, but she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I can't believe I left you. I-I'm so sorry…" he murmured like a chant and Hermione's heart caved.

She couldn't hold anything against this man. He had bewitched her body and soul. Chiding herself inwardly for ignoring her instincts, she gently pried her hands from his before pulling him in her embrace.

"It's ok," she whispered in his hair, "I'm here now, aren't I? I'm not mad at you, love. I want us to be together from here on no matter what… I love you, Draco."

He stilled in her arms, but she heard his uneven breaths and felt the tremors in his spine as he silently cried. Hermione almost smiled then, remembering that fateful day when she had first held him like this and how he had sobbed himself to sleep. She held him now, running her fingers through his soft, blonde hair and marveling at how little it had changed. It was a bit longer than she remembered, but it still smelled citrusy, the strands gleaming slightly under streaks of light.

"How can you still love me?" he croaked, his head sliding up to rest on her shoulder.

She bumped her head against his lightly, her wild curls tickling his nose. "Because I'm too stubborn to know when to quit."

He huffed, "How Gryffindor of you."

Hermione didn't bother with a retort, instead tilting his chin up and claiming his lips for a much awaited kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**_  
_

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._

_- Gandhi_

* * *

Long after their tears dried, Hermione and Draco sat pressed against each other on the sofa, Draco's long arm around her shoulder molding her against him.

"We have a son," she told him and looked up to gauge his reaction.

"A son!" he breathed, smiling broadly. "Merlin! I'm a father!"

She laughed lightly, taking his hand in hers and giving a gentle squeeze.

"What's he like Hermione? He must be three now. When is his birthday? And-Circe's tongue!-what's his name?"

"One question at a time!" she chuckled, nevertheless happy that he was showing such an interest. "Let's see…" she shifted against him, trying to get comfortable pressed to his bony side. "His birthday's in December-Christmas Day. Wouldn't have picked a better day myself and well, I waited for two months before naming him, hoping you'd turn up, but…I decided to call him Aiden."

"Aiden Malfoy," Draco whispered.

"I didn't want anything too fancy, but not too plain either. i left the middle name for you. You've always been more creative anyways."

"I like it," he said and Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Any suggestions for a middle name?" she asked.

"Mmm.." He chewed his lip thoughtfully, twirling a strand of her long hair about his thin finger. "Usually, pureblood tradition deems he gets my name, but I don't want to restrict him to that, I want him to be his own man…How about Leander? Or Cassius?"

"I like Cassius. He was a great Roman tactician, did you know?"

He smirked. "I thought you would make the connection. I fancied him a bit when I began learning ancient philosophies. And knowing you're his mother, we have to give the poor guy something to live up to."

She snorted. "You don't have to worry about that-he'll outsmart both of us in no time."

"Mischievous, is he?"

"You wouldn't believe!" And Hermione went on to describe their son's colorful antics, ending with the mud pie incident not few days ago. "I'm sure I use my wand more to clean him than for anything else."

Draco paused to catch his breath, still laughing and Hermione appreciated the color tingeing his pale cheeks. "He has your smile," she fondly noted and Draco's smile broadened.

"Really?"

"And your eyes," she nodded.

"And the hair?"

"Light blonde and wild-"

"Definitely a mix."

"Yes," she smiled, meeting his eyes and feeling an immense ache in her chest.

Draco seemed to read her thoughts for he wrapped his arms about her, almost pulling her in his lap as he held her close.

"I missed you," she whispered, meekly accepting the kisses he planted on her forehead.

"I know. I missed you too. I never stopped thinking about you. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much that it hurts."

She smiled slightly, thinking how odd it was to hear such emotion from him, but she clutched his sleeves, leaning into his embrace, feeling his chest fall and rise against her. "Just promise me one thing Draco."

He stiffened slightly. "And what's that?"

She looked at him with a smile. "Promise me you'll never make my decisions for me."

He gave her sheepish smile before nodding. "I promise."

Dinner was an awfully slow affair that night. Hermione wished everyone would hurry up and eat so she had Draco all to herself again, but there were many things still to catch up on-many years to cover.

Draco seemed particularly keen in getting to know what Harry had been up to. Hermione never did understand Harry's obsession with Draco and vice versa. Draco didn't seem surprised to learn Harry was now the Head Auror.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," he smirked, plucking a grape from the fruit plate in the middle of the table. "You think with your wand and not your head."

"I'd rather spend my time in the field," Harry admitted, taking his jibes with good humor. He was too happy to see the couple reunited to let Draco's riling stir him up. Besides, he found he had missed the quick-silver tongue.

"Mrs. Malfoy told me you've taken up Potions," he commented as Narcissa passed him a plate of sliced apples. Harry politely took one, wishing he didn't dislike apples so, before passing the plate to Hermione.

"Just dabbling-"

"Don't be modest, Dray," Blaise cut in, "He's been supplying the majority of the department for the past couple months. I wonder if there's anything he _can't _brew. Of course, he only brews to keep his mind off other things-"

"Shut it," Draco admonished even as he smirked at Hermione's glowing cheeks.

"Congratulations on your marriage, by the way," Draco smoothly turned the subject back to Harry, "although I'm sure everyone saw it coming."

Harry snorted. "Thanks."

"Weasley's expecting, isn't she?" Blaise added and Harry couldn't hide his embarrassment even as Narcissa admonished him for his rudeness.

"She's five months along," Hermione put in to give her friend a moment to collect himself.

"Boy or girl?" Draco asked next, thoroughly enjoying undoing the man.

"We're not sure-we don't want to find out. I'll be happy either way."

"You're such a Gryffindor, Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering how sentimental Draco had been just moments ago.

"When will you be bringing my grandson?" Narcissa suddenly asked Hermione.

She met Draco's anxious eyes and smiled slightly. "He can come here tomorrow if you like. He's with Ginny right now."

"I'd like that-to meet him, I mean," Draco said a bit breathlessly.

"He'd love to meet you," Harry put in, "He never stopped asking about you."

Draco frowned slightly, "You told him about me?"

"He's a bright boy," Hermione replied, "Eventually he wondered where his Daddy was. So I told him that his Daddy was lost for now, but Mommy and Uncle Harry were going to find him and bring him back."

Draco laughed. "Daddy?"

"He picked it up from Teddy," Harry explained.

"Is that Nymphadora's son?" Narcissa asked. Her sister never really talked about her daughter in front of her, knowing the morals Narcissa followed.

"Yes," Hermione replied, holding her head up just a bit, "Tonks married Professor Lupin after the war. Teddy's five now."

"And a whirlwind of mischief," Harry added, shaking his head when he remembered some of his godson's antics. "He and Addie are a riot when they get together."

"Really?" Draco smiled and Narcissa's eyes softened.

"Well, perhaps you could bring both of them tomorrow," she said, shocking all those present.

"Mother?" Draco didn't hide his surprise.

"Andromeda will be here tomorrow as well," she coolly said, "And this house is far too quiet…"

Hermione nodded, smiling now. "I think it'll make Addie feel at ease, having Teddy by his side."

The woman looked at each other and a quiet understanding seemed to pass between them. They might never see eye to eye, but they were still women who would go to any lengths to preserve the happiness of those they loved.

Harry cleared his throat, folding the napkin back on the table. "Guess I better get going. I'm sure Ginny's waiting for good news."

"I'm due back at the hospital too," Blaise said, getting up.

"You should go home sometime," Draco chided, "If you still remember where that is."

"Ah, I'm married to my work Dray," Blaise dramatically sighed, "Can't very well leave my love alone."

"You're never going to get a wife this way," Draco snorted.

"I'm a one night stand, mate. Not all of us are lucky in love-" and Blaise winked at Hermione, making her blush.

They saw both Harry and Blaise off to the Floo. Harry promised to bring both Addie and his godson by afternoon. Hermione waved them good night before the flames swallowed both men.

When Draco was in the shower that night, Hermione approached Narcissa who was in the kitchen of all places.

"Do you need help?" she asked as she watched her trim a platter of pasties with her wand.

"No,that's alright," Narcissa replied, giving her a small. She arranged the delicacies with a flick of her wand before noticing Hermione's questioning gaze. "For the boys."

"Ah, you might want to rethink that," Hermione added, "Giving them sugar is only inviting a bigger riot."

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Oh, I think I'll be able to handle them. I've looked after Draco and he was a right menace-setting fires everywhere and disappearing for hours in his games."

Hermione felt a spot of warmth when she thought of a young Draco who probably looked very much like their son.

"Is he asleep?"

Hermione shook her head. "Shower," and bit her lip. "Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Narcissa."

Hermione smiled thinly, "Narcissa…I-I want to know how he's doing. He told me he' s not in pain anymore, but…"

Narcissa had gone still. She closed her eyes briefly before facing the young witch. She read the concern in her brown eyes and wondered how much to tell her. In the end, she decided not to hold back. She needed to know what was she was facing after all.

"Come, sit down," she said, taking her hand and leading her to the breakfast table. Hermione let her steer her into a chair and waited anxiously as she took a seat next to her, laying her hands in her lap.

"It's not good," she finally said, her blue eyes gauging Hermione's reaction. "He isn't in constant pain due to the surgery, but the disease has begun to take its toll on him. He…has bruising. Anemia. They think his magic is weakening and he tires easily. They…they think he has neural damage-"

Hermione sucked in her breath. "N-neural damage?"

Narcissa nodded and Hermione saw the fear and pain plainly now that she wasn't trying to be brave for her son. "He drops things," she spoke quietly, "Sometimes, he has trouble holding utensils."

"Is he undergoing therapy?" Hermione asked, feeling the dread pooling in her heart. She had had no idea it would be this bad when she asked.

Narcissa sighed. "I've been trying to convince him, but he's had enough of hospital visits. Perhaps you can persuade him-" and she pinned Hermione with such a hopeful expression that Hermione's heart twinged painfully for the woman. "It won't cure him, but it will slow the symptoms down, give him time-"

She broke off and looked away when tears pricked her eyes. Hermione politely dropped her eyes, her own lips trembling. After a moment, Narcissa spoke in a subdued, almost defeated voice. "I didn't want him to have anything do with you," she admitted, "but I know-I know my son is dying and I-I loathe to see him suffer needlessly." She took a shaky breath, raising a delicate hand to dab her eyes. When she looked up, her eyes looked at her pleadingly. "Promise me you won't leave him, even if-even if he-"

But Hermione didn't let her finish, catching her hand on the table and giving it a squeeze. "I won't, I promise I won't."

Narcissa smiled then, a real smile that reached the crinkles around her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, taking Hermione's hand in both hers. Maybe she had misjudged the girl and it was time to make amends. It was time to forgive and forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_Seems like a short chapter, but only because of the censored content. Go to the website on my profile to read the full text._

**Chapter 4**

_"Illness is the most heeded of doctors: to goodness and wisdom we only make promises; pain we obey."_

_~ Marcel Proust (French novelist)_

That night, Hermione waited patiently for Draco to come to bed. She was burning with anticipation on the inside-this was their first night together after three years after all-but she didn't show it.

When Draco finally stepped out of the shower, clad in his silk pajamas, he smiled at her a bit sheepishly as he climbed onto the bed.

"If I'd known you were going to take this long, I would have invited myself in there," Hermione teased, realizing that he was just as nervous-perhaps more so-than she was.

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't in for too long-" and then smirked, "So impatient."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rose to straddle his hips. Leaning down she met his lips and he ravished her with deep kisses, making her moan.

"God I've missed this," she whispered. "You taste so good-"

"Mmm..less talk, more snogging," Draco cut in, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing her closer.

**Censored Content. Read at my other website.**

Raising her head slightly, she reached down to unbutton his shirt and was about to pull it off his shoulder when he froze, going stiff under her touch. Hermione opened her eyes in alarm.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noting his hard eyes and taunt lips. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, drawing away and she sat up, inspecting him. He held his shirt close, his hands trembling slightly.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she softly asked when he avoided her gaze.

He bit his lip, as though debating whether or not to tell her, before sighing. "I-I don't want to take my clothes off."

She looked at him thoughtfully and the color deepened on his cheeks. Feeling something twist inside her, Hermione crawled towards him and knelt in front of him till her eyes peered into his.

"You don't have to hide from me anymore," she said, gently taking his hands in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know, Draco, and I'm not going to turn away."

"Hermione-" he began, but she shushed him, ignoring the fear that danced in his eyes when she reached to push his shirt off. He closed his eyes as she took his shirt off. Even in the dim light the bruises stood out clearly against his porcelain skin.

There weren't too many, but there were enough to overshadow the faint scars on his chest. She touched a particularly large one on his right rib cage and felt him shudder.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes, seeming resigned to his fate. "Not much."

He sat absolutely still as her fingers lightly brushed over each one. Her lips followed them, laying soft kissed down his stomach, to his shoulders, and the small of his back. Her hands stilled on his waistband.

"Take them off," she softly said and he looked at her for a moment, before slowly moving to obey. He slipped the pants down his slender legs, revealing faint bruises on his thighs and shins.

"I hate looking at myself," he admitted, dropping next to her with a sigh. She gave him a somewhat weak smile, a little shocked at his admission, before crawling over his legs like a cat.

"I rather like your powder white skin," she purred, "I like seeing the marks my lips and teeth leave on you-"

**Censored**

It wasn't long till the heightened sensations pushed her over the edge and Draco followed her. She felt him tighten and then cum with a hoarse cry. Hermione cradled his head to her chest as they caught their breaths. She was surprised to realize she was crying. She took a deep breath, suppressing the tears and kissed his blonde head, feeling him relax in her arms.

"Alright?" she asked and he nodded, giving her a watery smile of his own.

She got off him and lay in his arms pressed to his side. Draco reached down and pulled up the blanket to cover them both. He lay down, his head on Hermione's pillow and the turned to face each other.

"I missed this," he smiled, brushing brown curls off her face.

She smiled back, unable to voice just how happy she was to hold him. He closed his eyes, breathing out softly.

"Tired?" Hermione whispered, brushing blonde bangs from his eyes.

"Hmm…" His features seemed to relax as he sighed. In moments, his lips half parted and his breath evened out as he succumbed to sleep. Hermione lay watching him for a time, hating just how exhausted he looked. Up close, she could see the faint circles under his eyes and his prominent features. Draco had always been lean, but now he looked vulnerable…delicate even.

His thin shoulders didn't look strong enough to bear the burden of his illness. He didn't look strong enough to fight whatever demon had cursed him. Hermione let the tears fall as she held his hand and stroked his colorless cheek.

She couldn't imagine a life without him. She couldn't imagine Aiden growing up without his father. He needed him-she needed him.

"I won't give up," she whispered. "I won't let you go."

And, as though he's heard her, Draco's lips twitched into a semblance of a faint smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_"A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him."_

_~Brenden Francis_

* * *

Draco awoke early the next morning, coming around as though in a dream. Last night's activities were still wearing on his muscles, but he felt incredibly satiated for the first time in three years and the cause of his satisfaction lay sprawled in his arms.

He smiled down at her sleeping face. She looked so innocent in sleep-like a little girl. He found it hard to believe that she was now a mother. Loathed to wake her, he stayed put, tracing patterns on her slender back till she stirred.

"Morning," he whispered when her eyes blinked open.

She smiled at him, licking her lips. "Morning." Stifling a yawn, she stretched against him and sighed contently.

"Had a good sleep?" he joked.

"The best," she replied, "I think I could lie here forever."

He laughed lightly and sat up against the headboard. "We can't sleep in here forever. Mum's probably expecting us for tea."

"That's the first time I've heard you call her that," Hermione said, sliding up beside him.

"Mum? I don't usually-only when we're alone. But, yeah…I've been with her for so long since all this –" he waved at himself "-happened, that I guess I regress sometimes."

Hermione regarded him thoughtfully, "She wouldn't mind you know-if you called her that."

But Draco merely shook his head. "You don't know my Mother. She cherishes proper decorum above all else and for a grown man like me to refer to her like a little boy in present company will shock her to no end."

Hermione wanted to disagree, but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to argue with Draco. "Take a shower with me?" she innocently asked, holding out her hand.

He laughed. "Seducing me first thing in the morning?"

Hermione pouted, "I can't not when you're lying there naked."

Draco couldn't help it-he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, smiling along nevertheless.

"I can't-can't believe some of things coming out of your mouth!" he sighed, once he had regained control of himself. "But-" and he took her hand, pulling her off the bed with him, "-I can't pass you up when you're looking so delicious yourself."

She smiled almost shyly and followed him to the bathroom. Draco spelled the shower on, raising the temperature just so, before taking her hand and leading her inside. No sooner did the warm water cascade over them then their lips locked. Draco loved to feel her soft skin slick with water.

She hummed against his lips, pressing him against the wall and rising on her toes to deepen the kiss. Draco curled his fingers through her dark strands, heavy with water, steadying her against him with his other hand.

"Aiden's coming today," Hermione whispered against his lips.

Draco smiled. "I can't wait to see him."

"I know, love. I know." Hermione gently drew back as Draco reached for the soap. He turned her around, lathering the scrub before gently washing her back. She let him, feeling her muscles relax under his soft touch.

"What should I say when I meet him? When he asks where I've been-Hermione, I-I'm a bit scared, though I hate to admit it. What if he hates me?"

She turned around, taking the scrub from his hand. Reaching up, she gently began rubbing his chest. "It doesn't matter, Draco. I've already explained it to Aiden. He won't ask and you needn't worry. Aiden has never hated anyone and he certainly won't hate the father he's wanted along."

Draco swallowed, feeling suddenly bitter. He knew she was trying to ease his tension, but he was nervous nevertheless. How was one to react to one's son after being away for three years of his life?

"You're bleeding!" she suddenly cried, drawing Draco from his misery with a start. He looked down to see the skin around the bruise on his rib dotted with blood.

"Oh," he touched it lightly, "It happens sometimes."

Hermione looked at him with fear shining in her chocolate eyes and Draco pushed aside his own anxiety to comfort her.

"It's alright love," he murmured, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. "My skin's just a bit sensitive and the hot water doesn't help. It doesn't hurt."

"We should take a bath from now on," she said, brushing her fingers over the bruise to staunch the blood.

"I'd like that," Draco smiled, holding her close, "Then I can hold you like this in my lap and snog you silly."

She giggled, swatting his hands away playfully and reached for the taps.

* * *

_Mother's more than ready to meet her grandson, _Draco thought as he watched his mother flit about in the kitchen, arranging platters of sweets and the baked cookies, smiling like he had never seen her before. He found he had missed that smile.

Hermione brought their breakfast: eggs, toast, juice, and a nice side of grapes. He ignored the food and drank the juice, slowly munching on the grapes.

"You're not going to eat?" Hermione asked, pointing to his full plate, her's already half eaten.

"I will," he murmured and dipped his fork in the eggs just to please her. He hated to see worry in her doe eyes.

"Try a cookie," Narcissa suddenly said, presenting them with a whole platter. "I want to know whether I've got the sugar right."

Hermione took a small helping and smiled. "This is delicious!"

Draco laughed and Narcissa looked pleased. "Mother used to make me these all the time. It brings back memories."

"I used to bribe you with them, you willful child. You couldn't sit still two minutes without causing some mischief."

"Aiden and Teddy will love them," Hermione added.

"I'm going to Andromeda's then. We'll be back before the boys come. What will you two do?"

Draco could think of a few things with the house all to themselves, but he didn't think it wise to indulge his deprived body too much. "I think I'll show her the garden."

"Alright, then-" and Narcissa neatly deposited the still warm cookies in the jar with a swish of her wand. "I'll be off. Let me know if you need anything, Draco. I'll only be a floo call away." The last bit was directed at Hermione who nodded her thanks. They heard the fire roar a minute later, announcing her departure.

"What's this about a garden? I can't picture Draco Malfoy on his knees weeding in the dirt," Hermione teased.

Draco waved her off with a good-natured smile. "It's just a herb garden Blaise and Mum helped me plant after I decided to dapple in potions. It's grown splendidly with their help. I never knew Mother knew so much about gardening. She never even pruned a rose back at the manor."

Hermione was beginning to think there was a lot more to that slim woman than they even ventured to guess and she was no longer surprised. "How are the potions coming along?"

Draco chewed on a bite of toast thoughtfully. "I've managed to keep the hospital Blaise works at supplied single-handedly, but I don't think I'll be able to put up with it much longer."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I tire easily. You remember how hard it was for me to study for long periods back at school?"

She nodded, dread pooling in her stomach.

"Well it's gotten worse now. I sometimes forget how long I've been stirring or whether I added something I was supposed to in the middle of the potion. It's better I stop before i blow myself up doing something stupid-"

"I can help," she quietly cut in and Draco looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"If you can't keep track of the process I'll keep track of it for you. I can get the ingredients you need, chop them up, stir the cauldron…You know I've always liked potions."

Draco blinked and then his lips twitched into a smile she had never seen before. It was at once sad and pitying and _grateful. _He reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he said, "Thank you, love, but I'm going to have to give it up eventually. I wanted to do something – make some sort of contribution- and I've done that by helping the hospital for three years. I've already told Blaise to find another supplier."

"But won't you miss it?"

"Hm…I think I'll be happy making it up with you and Aiden. I've missed three years of his life already. I don't want to miss anymore if I can help it." And he gave her such a bright smile, that Hermione couldn't push the subject anymore.

They ate in silence and then Draco led her out to the promised garden. Narcissa's place in Germany wasn't anywhere as the luxurious as the manor, but it was still a rather modest villa out in the suburbs. It was very quiet in the surroundings and Draco explained that most of the residents were muggle entrepreneurs or celebrities who came here as an escape. Narcissa had bought the place when Draco had left for Hogwarts to take some time for herself when things at home became hectic or lonely.

The garden was very spacious, with bountiful flowers and fruit trees taken care off mostly by the house elves when Narcissa wasn't tending to them herself. There were fountains, mini waterfalls, a pond of colorful fish, and benches. Draco led her down a cobbled walkway and through a small white gate that opened into rows and rows of greenery.

"Goodness, Draco you'd have made Professor Sprout proud!" Hermione cried as she examined all the flora with interest. "You have all sorts of rare herbs and magical species-"

"Mum's specialty," he cut in with a smile, "She and Blaise made a list and had some of them imported from the Amazon."

"How do you regulate the environment?" she asked.

"The house elves have been instructed with the cycle," he replied and then pointed to the far corner of the garden, "That's where the rainwater plants are, next to them are the mist plants, and in that far corner are the desert greens. We've scattered the rest around."

"You know you could make a fortune just running a home garden? I'm sure there are lots of apothecaries and breweries in need of them."

"Hm…" He looked thoughtful but then shook off his thoughts and took her hand. "Let's go inside. I need your help."

She looked at him in silent question, but followed him readily as he walked back the way they'd come. He went to his room and began rummaging in the closet while Hermione waited on the bed, wondering what he was up to.

Finally, he unearthed a antique chest and heaved it down. Hermione went to help and they brought it to the bed. He bent over the latch, muttering spells to unlock them and the chains disappeared. He clicked it open to reveal heaps of folded parchment and an ancient looking stamp case.

"Draco, what is all this?" Hermione couldn't keep herself from asking.

"These-" Draco sifted through the papers, "-are family documents. Ah-" He unrolled a particularly old looking scroll, yellowed on the edges. It was full of names written in a calligraphic hand and bottle green ink.

Draco traced the names with his finger as Hermione looked over his shoulder. He stopped near the end. "These are my parent's names-" and Hermione nodded when she recognized them, "This one's mine-" he pointed to his own name below his father's. "We need to add yours."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Draco what-"

He shushed her and took her by the wrist, making her sit across him. He shoved aside the parchment, holding her hands in his lap as he gazed at her with an expression she had never seen before. It was both anxious and serious, but his eyes were full of hope.

"Hermione, I love you-you know I do-"

"I do. I love you too." She cut in.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have a son together. I want him to have both of us parents. I want him to know me as his father." He showed her the parchment. "This scroll holds the names of all our ancestors. It's a record of marriage. When a women marries into the Malfoy line, her name is written next to her husband's so that if they produce a male heir, the inheritance is recognized as rightfully his."

Hermione knew where this was going, but she patiently let him finish.

"Aiden is our only son. Everything I have belongs to him. Once you sign here, the scroll will bind us in magic, naming him my heir. Will you-will you do it?"

She didn't reply at once, but then gave a small smile. "Is this like a marriage certificate?"

He cocked his head. "In a way. It's more to secure Aiden's place in all this than anything."

She nodded and reached for the quill in the chest. Mimicking the elegant script, she wrote her name next to Draco's. It glistened wetly, flashing briefly before sinking into the parchment.

"Thank you," Draco said as he folded the scroll and tossed it back in the chest. With a flick of his wand, he sent it packing back in the closet before turning to Hermione once more.

She eyed him without expression, but Draco read the emotions she was so trying to hide. He took her hands in his once again.

"There was also something else I needed your help with."

"What?"

He took the tiny box that had gone unnoticed and placed it in her palm. She blinked but when he made no further moves, slowly opened the velvet lid. Inside, nestled in the green cushions and framed by the Malfoy crest lay a signet gold ring encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. She gasped, brushing her fingertips against the gleaming stones. Draco pulled the ring out and clasped her hand.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" he asked.

Reeling with shock, she could only stare as the tears welled in her eyes. Draco smiled and waited, laughing in relief when she finally managed to nod. He slipped the ring on her slim finger, bending down to kiss her lips despite the salt and the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"One night a father overheard his son pray: Dear God, Make me the kind of man my Daddy is. Later that night, the Father prayed, Dear God, Make me the kind of man my son wants me to be." _

_- Unknown_

* * *

Draco couldn't remember a time in his short life where he had been so nervous.

"Calm down," Hermione said for the tenth time as she watched him pace in the living room, biting his lips and looking for all the world as though this was Judgment Day.

"I can't help it-what if he doesn't like me?" Draco asked and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Draco, he's been waiting to meet you for _years ._I'm sure he'll like you for just being his father."

It wasn't good enough for him to have this consolation. "He may like me now, but when he grows up and understands, I'll be surprised if he doesn't hate me. I ran away-"

"You didn't know," she softly cut in and took his wrist, making him sit down beside her. "Aiden is a smart boy, Draco. He'll understand. He won't hate you-I don't hate you."

She saw his eyes dim, before knitting in a frown. "Just be yourself," she whispered as the hearth roared behind them. His eyes widened when he heard the happy laughter of the two boys as Harry guided them in.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried rushing toward her, his blonde curls bouncing every which way.

Draco and Hermione rose from the couch and Hermione held out her arms as the little boy dashed into her, hugging her fiercely about the legs. Hermione hoisted him in her arms and kissed his cheek, smiling when he wrapped his little arms about her.

"Did you miss me this much?" she playfully asked and Aiden held out his arms wide.

"I miss you this much!" he cried.

She laughed and met Draco's eyes. He was watching them with an emotion she couldn't name. Harry, who was holing Teddy by his hand, gave her a nod and she turned to her son, feeling it was time.

"Addie, did Uncle Harry tell you why you're here, love?"

He shook his head.

"Well, you remember how I said Uncle Harry and I were looking for Daddy?"

He nodded again, his large grey eyes fully focused on her now.

"We found him, love. We found Daddy."

"You find him?" he repeated, his eyes imperceptibly wider.

Hermione nodded and then shifted Aiden to her hip, turning to face Draco. Draco swallowed when she met his gaze and stepped forward.

"This is your daddy, Aiden," Hermione said and watched him as he craned his neck to look at Draco.

Draco leaned down so that they were eye level and smiled softly, extending his hand to his son. "Hello, Aiden."

Aiden stared at Draco's pale hand before uncurling his own and placing it lightly in his father's.

"Daddy," he whispered, meeting Draco's eyes once more.

Draco swallowed hard as he held his son's tiny hand, feeling how soft and fragile he was. There was so much trust in those grey eyes mirroring his own that it made his heart heavy.

"I'm sorry for not coming back sooner," he said.

Aiden cocked his head, his blonde curls falling against his rosy cheeks. "You stay?"

"Yes, love, he's going to stay," Hermione replied when she saw Draco was too overwhelmed to choke out an answer.

Aiden smiled then and leaned suddenly towards Draco. Draco managed to catch him in his arms, surprised when thin arms circled his neck, latching on tight.

Hermione extracted herself from her son as Aiden's happy shouts of, "I miss you too Daddy!" rang through the air.

Draco cradled him to his chest, burying his face against his small neck, making Aiden giggle when his blonde hair tickled his nose. He reached up and patted his father's head, content to let him hold him. He decided he like being in his Daddy's arms. It made him feel taller.

Harry stepped behind Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace without question, still watching the two boys she loved most in her life with tears in her eyes.

"Finally," Harry smiled and Hermione nodded, smiling thinly through the tears.

"Yes, finally…"

* * *

It took Aiden less than an hour to become comfortable with his father. Hermione watched amused as Draco sat on the floor, now littered with the boys' colorful toys, listening to Aiden explain how to play with the toy Quidditch set Teddy was busy setting up.

Draco's eyes were hard pressed to leave his son's animated face and he seemed content to let the two boys do whatever they wanted. He smiled at all the right places and asked questions, seeming genuinely interested so the boys lost no time in dragging him into their play.

"He's good with them," Harry said as they watched from the kitchen doorway.

"Hmm…" Hermione accepted the cup of tea he handed her. "Let's hope they don't tire him out."

Harry laughed, "Those two have enough energy to tire anyone out," and he picked up the remaining cup.

Draco looked up as Harry walked in, holding out the cup to him.

"Having fun?" Harry teased as Aiden crawled over Draco's legs to reach a fallen Quidditch player on the make-believe pitch.

Draco smiled, accepting the cup with a thanks. "Play with us Harry!" Teddy cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him down.

"Oh! Ok, ok!" Harry cried, obeying at once to keep the hot tea from spilling. He sat across from Draco who raised his eyebrows as Harry reached for a Quidditch player and began moving him about the pitch.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she joined them, sitting beside Draco who gave her a warm smile. They watched their son as he babbled about and made "zoom-zoom" noises. Their cups were almost empty when the floo announced Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Grandma!" Teddy cried as the two women walked in, their smiles broadening when they saw the scene.

Narcissa at once spotted Aiden, whose large eyes watched her. Draco scooped his son in his arms and walked towards his mother.

"Aiden, meet your grandmother," he said.

"My gramma," Aiden repeated giving her a bright smile that melted Narcissa's heart.

She kissed his forehead and touched his cheek softly. "What a darling boy," she whispered, blinking her tears away. "He looks just like you, Draco," she observed before smiling at Hermione who had stood up to greet Andromeda.

She pulled back, taking a deep breath and straightening up. "Right, how would you boys like some cookies?"

"Cookies!" Teddy cried, wiggling out of Andromeda's embrace and dashing towards Narcissa who beckoned them into the kitchen.

"Me too!" Aiden cried, running after Teddy as soon as Draco set him down.

"You won't see them until the tray is cleared," Hermione said.

"I better warn Cissa not to pull out the whole jar," Andromeda said, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry reached for his coat. "I should get going."

"You won't stay for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's expecting me." He sent their empty cups to the kitchen before taking their leave.

"Potter's not so bad," Draco murmured as the green flames whisked him away.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "He's never been bad. You two just misunderstood each other."

She looped her fingers through his, tugging at his arm. "Come to the garden? I want you for myself until Addie misses you."

Draco laughed, but followed her willingly nevertheless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_It is a wise father that knows his own child_**.**

**~ William Shakespeare**

* * *

Draco watched his son as he slept on his bed, Hermione on the other side. They didn't have a room for him and hating to part with him even for a night, Draco had insisted he sleep with them. Hermione, who often woke up with her son cuddled to her side, thought it was probably a good idea. Having run around and played all day, it hadn't taken long for Aiden to fall fast asleep.

"He's perfect," Draco breathed as he traced the boy's peaceful features, such a mix of both theirs.

"He's ours," Hermione smiled, reaching down to tug the blankets about Aiden's shoulders. He liked to snuggle under them, much like his father.

Draco rubbed a golden curl between his fingers. "When will he start school?"

"Not for another two years."

Draco looked up. "You don't want him to go to a muggle preschool?"

Hermione had thought about it. "I wanted to at first, but I think I want him to be completely part of the wizarding world. He doesn't have any muggle friends, Draco. He doesn't know. My Mum and Dad are the only muggles he's close to."

"I thought you'd want him to be a part of both worlds."

She shrugged. "He is. I just…I think I want him to have a different childhood than I did. I teach him at home."

"Do you?" Draco wasn't surprised.

"He likes to read and he likes his nursery rhymes. I read to him from the book Dumbledore gave me."

"The one with the story of the Three Brothers?"

She nodded. "He doesn't like that story much."

Draco smiled. He had always disliked it too. "Will you let Mum take care of his education?"

She looked up sharply, but relaxed the next instant. "The way she did with you?"

He nodded. "I was tutored since I was three-"

"In what?"

"French, music, dancing-"

"Dancing?" and she couldn't hide a chuckle.

He bristled. "Yes. It was expected of me-at parties. We always had grand parties."

"So you danced with all the girls?"

"They wanted to dance with me."

She cocked an eyebrow at his cockiness. "Oh, is that right?"

"You know it is," he smirked and leaned forward so that their lips met. Draco was careful not to disturb their son as he reached up to caress Hermione's warm cheek.

"I don't think Aiden will like dance much. He's spent too much time around Teddy and Fred's kids."

"I don't think he has a need for it," Draco agreed.

"What other classes?" Hermione pressed.

He shrugged a little. "Potions – just in theory – and charms. Basic ancient runes. Father picked those. He also wanted me to know all the Pureblood history, especially concerning our ancestry. Most of my bias came from there."

"Did you like it?"

"It was…interesting," he admitted, "The Malfoys have always been a powerful family and yes, they committed wrongs even before Father's time, but not all of them were evil."

"Do you want Aiden to know about all this?" she quietly asked.

He frowned, his eyes on the sleeping boy once more. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed Aiden's rosy cheek before breathing out, "No. He doesn't need to know all that."

She watched him intently when he met her eyes. "Draco, it's not wrong to tell him these things. We just have to make sure he knows what is right and wrong. We can't dictate his beliefs for him."

"I know, but I don't want to feed him wrong impressions. If he ever asks, I'll be more than happy to tell him, but I want him to make his own choices. Hermione, I want him to decide his own path. You understand, don't you?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Of course I do."

"Then we should let him choose what he wants to learn-if he wants to at all-"

"Oh he does," she cut in, "I've never seen a more curious boy. Dad always jokes that we'll have to put him on a leash if he keeps wandering about every time I take him out. He wants to learn, Draco, and I suppose Narcissa will know what might be best."

"But no dance?" he teased.

"No," she smiled, "No dance. I think you can teach him that in time."

He laughed. "Yeah, if I have the energy."

The next morning, Hermione came around to the sound of laughter. She lay blinking at the ceiling, tangled in the sheets. The sound of her son's squeals echoed from the kitchen. She could hear Narcissa talking to him and her son responding enthusiastically. She breathed in deeply and turned her head.

Draco was sprawled next to her, curled on his side with his face burrowed in the blankets so that only the top of his blonde head was visible. She reached out and carded gentle fingers through the tangled locks. He moaned, stirring only to burrow further in the warm depths.

She smiled, but let him be, knowing he was still off in his dreams. Freshening up in the bathroom, she took a quick shower and changed into something casual, but nice. She had the feeling Narcissa expected proper company.

Draco was still asleep by the time she headed for the kitchen. Aiden sat with his grandmother at the kitchen table, a platter of fresh cookies in between them. He was telling her things from his favorite picture book, giggling and making her laugh in turn. Hermione wished she had a camera. She wanted to treasure these moments always.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried when she walked in, scrabbling out of the chair and running to hug her, as was his habit. She bent down and gathered him in her arms, kissing him affectionately on his rosy cheek.

"Already full of sugar, are we?"

"I had two-gramma gave me!"

Hermione glanced at Narcissa who merely shook her head, smiling.

"Where's Daddy?" Aiden asked, looking around.

"Still in bed."

"Why don't you go wake him?" Narcissa playfully suggested and before Hermione could protest, Aiden wiggled from her arms and dashed towards the room.

"Shouldn't we let him sleep? He looked tired yesterday," Hermione cautiously added.

"He needs to take his potions," she replied, opening a high cupboard that contained glass phials full of different liquids. She took down a pink and a particularly murky colored one.

Hermione wordlessly filled up a cup of water just as the sound of Draco's and Aiden's laughter reached them.

"Who sent this monster to wake me?" Draco asked as he came in carrying Aiden who was enjoying the view from his arms.

"Addie's a perfectly good alarm clock. He was the first one up wasn't he?" Hermione asked.

"I found him playing alone in the living room," Narcissa confirmed.

"Daddy, let's play!" Aiden cried, squirming out of his arms only to tug him towards the living room.

"Addie-" Hermione began, but Draco cut in that it was alright and let his son drag him out.

Narcissa placed the mixed vials on a tray and Hermione followed with the glass of water. Aiden had Draco already in the middle of a castle siege. Draco smiled at them and it was evident that he loved the childish games.

Narcissa wordlessly handed him a vial. He took it and gulped the pink potion down. Hermione made to hand him the glass, but he shook his head, taking the other vial. He sipped this one slowly, grimacing at the taste.

"Daddy, what's it?" Aiden asked, mesmerized by the color.

"_That," _Hermione corrected, "Is medicine."

"Is Daddy sick?" he asked.

"No," Draco replied, taking the glass of water this time. "It keeps me strong." He drained the glass.

"I wanna be strong too!" Aiden cried, rushing towards them and jumping into Draco's lap.

"Then you best listen to your mother and eat good food, hm?" Draco replied, wrapping him in his arms and hugging him close.

Aiden giggled, but settled into his embrace. "Can Teddy come play?" he asked, looking to Hermione.

"Why don't I take you to Grandma Andromeda's? Teddy spent the night there," Narcissa offered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Let him go, love. I think it'll be good for him to leave the house," Draco added.

She nodded. "Alright."

"Yay! I go to see Teddy!" he cried, throwing up his arms and almost punching his poor father's jaw.

"Oh not until you take a bath," Hermione said, lunging for him just as he tried to make a dash to the kitchen. "Got you!" He squealed, but she held tight, swinging him up in her arms.

Draco and Narcissa laughed at their antics. "I better let Andromeda know," Narcissa said, excusing herself.

Draco followed Hermione to his bedroom. She deposited their son on the bed. "Tie him down, love," she commanded Draco as she went into the bathroom to start the bath.

He smiled at his son who was looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

"I don't want baths, Daddy," he whispered, "I don't like them."

"Why not?" he whispered back, reaching out to help him undress, "Baths are fun."

"No! I hate them!" he said a little loudly, "Tell Mommy I don't need it."

Draco peeled off his shirt, revealing baby smooth skin. His son was so small, but his thin arms were already showing signs of lean muscle. "I will do no such thing. No one likes dirty boys."

"'M not dirty!" Aiden cried, looking offended.

Draco swept off his pants and scooped him in his arms. "Well how's about I give you a bath? We'll lock Mommy out."

He laughed. "Mommy I'm having a bath with Daddy. You stay out," Aiden said tugging her arm as soon as Draco set him down.

Hermione looked at them confused. She already had her sleeves rolled up and was lathering soap on the scrubber when they came.

_I'll take care of it, _Draco mouthed.

She smiled and sighed at her son, but obeyed.

"We lock you out!" Aiden cried, closing the door in her face. Hermione blinked, shook her head, and made her way to the kitchen for a much needed breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, a curly haired boy burst out of the bathroom, squealing as he dashed out the bedroom, naked and dripping water everywhere.

"Addie!" Hermione cried making to catch him as he circled the dinner table. "Addie put on your clothes!" She was mortified at what Narcissa would think if she saw her grandson running around her house starkers.

"Aiden, get over here or so help me-!" Hermione began, but stopped short when Draco came in, carrying a towel.

He laughed when their son cried and made a dash for the living room. Without waiting, Draco swept him up in the large towel, tickling him and earning breathless pleas to stop. Hermione stood speechless. Draco's arms and shirt were soaked through. Even his hair had droplets dripping from them, but he was smiling more broadly then she'd ever seen him. Aiden always hated baths, but he was tugging his father's hand, urging to return to whatever play they had started in the bath tub.

"You want another bath?" Hermione marveled.

"I wanna play in da water! Daddy let's play!" he cried, tugging his arm.

"You can only have one bath a day, Addie," Hermione pointed out, still reeling from shock that her son, whom she practically had to lock in the bathroom to get him to take a bath, was willing to take another.

"Tell you what," Draco said, kneeling in front of him and taking his wet hands in his, "I'll give you another bath tomorrow morning, hm? We can play again then, but your Mum's right. Only one bath a day."

Aiden pouted, before suddenly brightening up. "Will you play Quid-it with me, Daddy?"

He laughed, "You never take a rest, do you?"

"We best get you dried up first," Hermione said, having recovered. She went to take his clothes from the bag and Draco followed, carrying him. He deposited him on the bed and Aiden lost no time in throwing off the towel before jumping up and down on the bed, his curls bouncing wildly. Draco laughed, watching his antics. "You're a monkey," he teased, poking his stomach and earning a giggle.

"Alright, love, stay still so we can dress you like a proper boy," Hermione said as she held out his t-shirt. He raised his boyish arms and she slipped it over him. Holding his underwear stretched for him, she knelt in front of him and he grabbed her shoulder as he slipped his tiny feet through. "There you go," she smiled, pulling it up and patting his bum. Draco handed her the pants and she helped him pull them on as well. "All ready to play."

"Yay! Daddy come-" and he tugged Draco by the finger once more, dragging him to the living room where the toys awaited them. Hermione shook her head after them and went to the kitchen to fix Draco something. She supposed he wasn't hungry, but she wanted to try and get him to eat. He was too thin.

"Who wants strawberry and cheese?" she announced as she came in carrying a platter.

"Me!" Aiden jumped up, knocking over the horse on the hill. Draco reached out a steadying hand before his son could fall flat on his face and Aiden crawled over his legs to get to Hermione as she sat beside Draco on the carpet.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked, holding the platter away from him.

"No! Mummy please!" he whined and she caved in. Lowering the plate in her lap, she took a strawberry, generously dipped it in goat cheese, and held it to her son's lips. Aiden bit in eagerly, chewing as he went back to his play. Hermione licked her fingers and offered the plate to Draco who smirked, "I haven't washed my hands either."

She smiled slyly back, taking a cheese coated strawberry and raising it to his lips. He watched her as he took a bite. He licked the cheese first, deliberately brushing her fingers with his pink tongue.

"Tease," Hermione whispered watching the bright red strawberry disappear in his mouth. He smiled, humming at the taste.

"It's good," he approved.

"Have some more then," and she raised another to his lips without asking.

"Daddy! It's your turn!" Aiden cried, demanding his father's attention as he thrust a toy horse in his hands. Draco chomped down on the offered strawberry before returning his attention to their son. He reached out and took her hand though, squeezing in silent command to stay.

Hermione sidled closer to him and dropped her head on his shoulder as she watched them play. Draco was patient with him and he let Aiden run wild with his imagination. Hermione had tried to play with him before, but she didn't have patience with his childish games. She would rather read to him or teach him his numbers. Draco on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble following his childish schemes and it was easy to see Aiden liked playing with his father.

They played for a good hour before Aiden grew tired of it and demanded to go outside.

"It's a nice day," Draco observed when Hermione hesitated.

"oh I'm not worried about the weather," she replied, "I'm afraid for your garden. Aiden loves mud and likes to pull plants out. I don't want him entering the greenhouse."

"I'll lock it," Draco added, "Let him play."

"Alright, but we best keep an eye on him," she sighed holding a hand out to her son who took it eagerly.

They led him to the garden and Draco,, who'd brought a few of his toys with him, handed them over as his on flopped in the wet grass, laughing. Hermione groaned when he wasted no time smacking his fingers in the mud.

"Addie, no making mud pies and eating them, alright?" she warned and he innocently cried, "Alright, Mommy!"

Draco laughed, earning a frown.

"What's so funny? Your son is too curious for his own good," she chided as they sat down on the stone bench, watching him play some ways off.

"I think he gets the curiosity from you," Draco retorted.

She sighed, knowing he was right, and leaned against him when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They watched him chase a dragon fly, crouching in the glass to poke its wings. "How do you like spending time with him?" she asked after a time, "Has he worn you out yet?"

He shook his head, smiling, his eyes still on Aiden. "He's a handful. A ball of energy, but no. He's everything I could ever ask for and more Hermione." He squeezed her shoulder, planting a kiss on her head. "You've done a fantastic job."

She felt herself blush. It had been incredibly hard raising him alone and sometimes, she felt utterly frustrated, but those few words from Draco made everything feel worthwhile.

"How did you manage it?" he quietly asked, "You were working, weren't you?"

She nodded. "I wanted to continue school, but Addie took priority. I didn't do anything for two years after he was born and then I started work as a herbology lab assistant. Neville recommended me the post. It was convenient because the hours weren't long and the work was satisfactory."

"Aiden stayed with your parents while you were away?"

"Yes."

"Hermione-"

She closed her eyes, "I know, Draco. I haven't told them yet, but I plan to. They…they'll understand."

She looked at him and saw him frown. "You told them about me?"

"I had to. You don't know how angry they were. I had to tell them, Draco. You understand, don't you?"

Of course he understood. "Will they…will they be angry now?"

She bit her lip. "I hope not. They love Aiden. I'm sure seeing how much he needs you will win them over. "

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" Draco suddenly asked and Hermione looked over to see Aiden splatter a glob of mud over his face and hair. She started to her feet.

"Addie!"

He looked up frightened and dropped a particularly large glob of mud from his clutches. "Mommy?"

She reigned in her frustration, taking a deep breath. "What have I told you about playing in the mud sweet heart?"

"I didn't eat!" he cried, "See?" and he opened his mouth wide, showing his pearly white teeth. Hermione suppressed a groan as Draco chuckled.

"You just had a bath, love," he said, crouching in front of their son and taking his dirty hands in his. "Let's try to stay clean, ok?" He flicked his wand and the mud vanished.

Aiden gasped and shivered. Draco was surprised by how much his magic affected him.

"He's sensitive to magic," Hermione said as Aiden stood still with large eyes.

He blinked and then smiled adorably at his startled father. "Daddy, do it more!"

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

They took Aiden inside around lunchtime. He was thoroughly tired by then, exhausted from his hours of exploration. Draco carried him to the living room and he snuggled into his father's lap as Hermione disappeared in the kitchen to fix lunch.

She could hear them talking and Aiden's occasional giggle. It filled her with warmth. For the first time in three years, she felt complete. She made quick sandwiches and filled three glasses of pumpkin juice before joining them, levitating the tray on the coffee table.

Aiden obediently took his plate, putting in his lap as Draco reached around him to take a bite of his own sandwich.

"Daddy, no telly?" Aiden asked, looking around for the television.

"Not here," Draco apologized, "I don't watch the tele."

Aiden gasped, twisting around in his lap to look at Draco, "Then you come to Mommy's house. We have telly!"

Draco ruffled his hair affectionately. "And what do you watch?"

Aiden rattled off a few kids programs through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Chew first. Talk later," Hermione chided and Aiden fell to chewing furiously while his parents shared amused looks.

Hermione finished her sandwich first, sending her plate zooming to the kitchen. Aiden happily babbled in his father's lap, telling him all about the telly and the park and his toys between bites. Draco listened, fascinated as always. It was easy to see he was eager to get to know his son.

Hermione let them bond, sipping her juice and watching them quietly. Draco exchanged smiles from time to time, but for the most part, he had eyes only for Aiden. He finished his sandwich at the same time as Aiden and Hermione took their plates, handing over the juice.

She held Aiden's glass to his lips lest he spill the drink on Draco. Aiden licked his lips happily, sinking into Draco's lap and giving his mother a toothy smile. Hermione couldn't help but bend down and kiss his ruffled head.

"Happy, are we?" she asked as he smacked his lips before nodding.

"Mommy, when we take Daddy home?" he innocently asked.

Hermione didn't reply, raising her eyes to Draco instead. He leaned over their son, kissing his cheek as he answered, "You don't want to stay here?"

"I wanna show you home!" he cried, "And telly and my toys. Come home, Daddy?"

He raised his large eyes to meet Draco's and Draco's heart melted. "Of course," he replied, "We can go after I've packed alright?"

"No today?" he asked, disappointed.

Draco poked his ribs and he stifled a giggle. "We have to let grandma know, don't we? We can't just disappear."

"Ok!" and he finished the rest of his juice without fuss, yawning as Draco wrapped his arms about his tiny shoulders.

"Nap time, love," Hermione announced, holding out her arms, but he turned in Draco's lap, threading his small fingers through his shirt.

"I wanna sleep with Daddy," he murmured, pouting.

Draco seemed surprised, but recovered quickly enough to scoop the boy in his arms so he look into his eyes. Aiden smiled at him unabashedly, stifling another yawn.

"Alright, to bed," Draco replied, carrying him to their room. Hermione followed, feeling a little left out. She had always been the one to tuck him in bed and she felt a little jealous, but she squashed the feeling the next second as she watched Draco tuck their son in.

"Daddy, stay," Aiden commanded, latching onto Draco's arm as his eyes drooped.

Draco reclined next to him on top of the blankets, leaning on his elbow so he could watch his son. He brushed his blonde bangs back with feathery fingers and Aiden snuggled to his side, eyes falling shut. As Draco stroked his back, Aiden fell asleep in a couple minutes.

"That was fast," Draco whispered as Hermione stood next to the bed.

"He's a heavy sleeper," she replied, "He won't wake now for another two hours."

"Peace at last?" Draco remarked and she smiled, holding out her hand to him.

He carefully extracted himself, pausing when Aiden stirred, before taking her warm hand and allowing her to fall in his embrace. He kissed her head, holding her against him and they stood watching the little boy for a time, fast asleep in his world of dreams.


End file.
